A Soldiers Love
by jagpaw
Summary: i found a trailer for this and i loved it so i asked to write it. the prologue is short. this is my first fan fiction post so i hope you enjoy. rate, comment, favorite, and tell your friends. I own nothing all rights go to respective owners
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tears streamed down Eowyn's tiny face, wetting her long golden tresses that fell over her shoulders. Her head hung low and her shoulders shook as she cried. I comforted her as much I could without letting my own feelings come out. My eyes started to water as well, so I looked away from the tomb from which my mother and father were taken into and focused instead on my new home, Edoras. Small huts surround its Golden hall with smoke curling out of the chimneys. I sighed and wiped my eyes with the rough fabric of my shirt. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, its rays touched the hall making it look like gold. My cousin, Theodred, put his large hand on my shoulder. He smiled down at me giving me comfort, for I had lost so much.

"It will be better in the end, cousin. Your 12 now, Eomer, old enough to start the necessary training to becoming a soldier." He assured me. "Who knows, maybe you will become as great as your father." I looked at him with sad eyes and for the first time that day I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 11 years later.

Market days are always busy around the day of my birth. When I was younger, all the towns' folk would walk by our stall and wish me well even the merchants who hear it from the mouth of others. Today I turn 17 and a beautiful blue dress awaited me on my bed. It was the dress I had helped make. Everywhere I walked I got compliments on the dress. On how it was stitched and the way it brought my grey eyes. I would thank them and continue on my way to my families stall. There we sold dresses and my father would sharpen swords for soldiers and horseshoes for the horses of the town in the back. Lothiri, stood waiting for me by our stall, her bronze hair blew in the wind. Her back was to me and she seemed impatient.

"Lothiri," I called running to her giggling. My playmate squealed as we embraced.

"Happy Birthday Adela!" her high-pitched voice echoed throughout Aldburg. We giggled ourselves senseless and we let go of each other.

"What shall we do today? I am so bored." I asked my friend. "I did chore after bloody chore". We broke into another fit of giggles.

"It's your birthday, you choose." She insisted.

"Fine," I pondered thinking of things to do, "the young men of the town are hosting a tournament today down in the low town. That would be highly entertaining."

"Who knows maybe your future husband will be there." My mother said. Her sudden presence made me jump. "Hold still it's just me". She started to hum and braid flowers in my hair. When she finished she let us be on our way.

As we made our way through the town, a group of soldiers were resting near the tavern. They smiled to us and blew kisses in our direction. Their flirting meant nothing to us so we just rolled our eyes and continued on our way. Lothiri pointed out after she looked back, that one of the soldiers was staring after us. I stopped and turned to see if what she said was true. A soldier with broad shoulders stared at me, his golden hair tangled and matted. Our eyes locked for what was a second felt like an eternity. I turned back around and dismissed it.

"He's still staring." My friend nudged my arm.

"I don't care, we shouldn't worry about It." my voice caught in my throat. When our eyes met I swear I say pain in his eyes. The pain you see when you look at grieving families who loose their sons and fathers in war. We reached the low town and a crowd had formed around the tournament area. The sparring had already started and some soldiers had already begun to cheer. A boy named Blebryn won against Tellyn one of the merchant's son from one of the surrounding villages. Blebryn held his blunt sword in the air claiming his victory. The crowd cheered and clapped. The soldier from before stepped into the center and challenged Blebryn, who accepted.

"What's the prize soldier if ethier of us win?" the farm boy asked.

" No prize." He replied. "Just bragging rights."

Blebryn looked over in my direction. A smug smile appeared on his smug face. "to kiss the cheek of Adela" he pointed to me. The soldier looked my way and nodded in agreement.

"Let the battle commence." The soldier said calmly as he drew his sword ready to win.


End file.
